


No Dress Code: Shocking Photos

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [23]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Furia gets a shock, one she absolutely must share with Eli, even though she has no idea how to tell him, or how he’ll react.





	No Dress Code: Shocking Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the following prompt: “Wed Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about our character under the subject of wedlock [be it my character proposing to yours, or marrying yours, feel free to specify.], which was sent in by Close (@bosselimitchell).

From the moment she first saw him, Furia knew this man was trouble. Those stormy aqua eyes sparkled in the spotlights as he mounted an upright right bass to the howls and cheers of the audience. The muscles of his chest and arms rippled beneath a smattering of tattoos as he still managed to strum while egging the onlookers toward more screaming. Eli was beautiful, there was no denying that. Even years after that fateful night he still managed to have that effect on people—especially her.

Though he had more tattoos now, Eli still melted her with an easy look. His salacious grin, made her heart pound against her rib cage. It was not much different than the reaction women and men in audiences all over the world had to a similar look; of course, the difference was the promise in his eyes came true when he flashed it at Furia. His touch held comfort, his embrace warmth. His eyes—those were something else entirely—like a whole other world one could get lost in. And she had, and did, repeatedly over the years—in the rawness, joy, pain, lust, darkness, and awe she discovered there.

She leaned against the archway that lead from the living room to the kitchen and could not help but smile. He lay there draped over the couch, one leg kicked over the back of the sofa, while his head hung upside-down over the cushion. She had no idea what he was watching and doubted he could read the subtitles from his current vantage point. When he caught her staring, Eli's lips curled, and he rolled off the couch with a purely feline smoothness. Those bright eyes brimmed with a predatory hunger that made her skin tingle and heat pool low in her belly.

 _Dios_ , she thought as she watched him. She could not have stripped her eyes away from him if she wanted to. It took her years to stop voicing that word every time he looked at her like that. Furia pressed her back against the door jamb when he stole her cup and set it on the counter. Eli turned back to her and Furia felt lightheaded, maybe from the speed her heart raced at, though it could have been that spicy scent of him combined with everything else. 

He stepped toward her, so close she could feel the heat radiating off him. Eli’s hands moved down her arms. "You were staring, love." His hands clasped hers gently, bringing each to his lips in turn for tender, lingering kisses.

"Technically, I still am," she replied with as much self-control as she could muster while he continued to dot pecks across each of her knuckles. She knew exactly what he was doing and played along, this time. She didn’t always, but right then she wanted him, like this.

Her mind struggled toward reason. She needed to tell him. It was not fair to keep it from him. Though she had only learned the news herself a few hours earlier. _Better to get it over with_ , she thought.

"Good." His lips brushed hers, threatening a kiss that never came. But his mouth detoured to her neck; nipping playfully, Eli’s teeth pulled a moan from deep within her.

As much as she wanted this incidence of staring to play out just the way he was enacting it, Furia really needed to tell him something important first. She could not rightly let this go on all hot and heavy without telling him. It wasn’t fair.

"Eli," she breathed, turning toward him to make it harder for him to toy with her neck.

He hummed in response, but did not cease his efforts. With another bite, her body pressed against his with the same neediness he always managed to inspire.

"Eli, mi amor, I … um. I … have something for you." She tried to keep the hint of stress from creeping into her tone, but even she could still hear it. Given the times that they had talked about this very subject, she was right to worry. After all, the two of them had come up on the same side of the argument—not ready, not yet.

“Presents?” He peeked up at her, his nose brushing hers. "I do love gifts."

As he still held her hands loosely above her head, she could not retrieve the object that would facilitate her revelation. Instead, she wiggled her hip against his. "Front pocket."

Another lusty grin and telling quirk of his brow preceded the movement of his fingertips, tracing down her arm and along the curve of her breast, which prompted a heady sigh. Then his touch moved straight down her belly before deviating to the side she had pressed against him. He pulled out the slip of shiny white paper, marred with black. Her name was typed in a corner along with that day’s date, and a time from about two hours earlier. The rest was ... well, practically illegible.

"What's this, Sol?" His voice held a different quality from the potent lust it bubbled over with moments earlier. His brow drew together as he stared at it. He knew she had a doctor’s appointment and that this had to be something to do with that.

"You still like surprises, right?" she asked, leaning forward just enough to punctuate the question with a kiss. It drew his eyes back to hers. That aqua storm swirled with uncertainty. She was certain he was putting it together, but looking for her to confirm it. So, on a whisper, with a soft smile she reserved just for him, she did just that. "I'm pregnant."

"You wot?" It was rare for Eli to slip wholly back into the thick accent he had mostly lost, but Furia discovered a few ways to manage it over the years.

“Remember that wicked cough I had around New Year’s. They gave me those foul little yellow gel pills,” she said, wincing a little at the memory of the rank smell that flooded from the bottle every time it was opened. “Well, as it turns out apparently they kind of—” she searched for the right word “—interacted with my birth control.”

Eli just blinked at her for a moment. She pulled her hands loose and took his hand with the ultrasound photo, turning into him. Her shoulder pressed against his chest and his hand slipped around her, resting on her hip.

“See? Forehead, nose, mouth,” she said, retracing the line the technician had drawn for her half a dozen times. Her fingertip followed the curve of a little nose, then she tucked her hand into another pocket and fished up the other print that was a little more clearly tiny-human-shaped, with an arm and part of a leg visible.

“I tried to tape the heartbeat with my phone, but it just came out sounding like static,” she said, somewhere between excited and scared out of her mind. She was not sure how she felt about this. And what was worse, she was not sure how he would feel about this. He remained quiet a long time, his sharp aqua eyes pinned to the picture in his hand. It started to worry her more than a little.  Furia pressed her shoulder against his chest and blinked up at him. “Eli? Say something, please.”

His tongue darted over his lips, then his mouth thinned, his brow drawing together. After another long moment, he started to say something, then stopped. His eyes finally ripped away from the image and found hers. It was rare, but in the years they had spent together, she had seen that look once or twice—he looked scared. Her hand moved over his chest and around his waist, wanting to give him some comfort.

“I love you, Sol.”

Furia leaned up on her tiptoes, clutching at the back of his head to bring his lips closer. “I love you, too. We’ll figure it out, right?” she asked. Her mouth pressed against his for a quick peck. She really needed him to say they would deal with this … together.

“Yeah.” His tone was still tense, but he wrapped his arms around her—it calmed her, made her think it was true—that they would figure it out. That they would get through the pregnancy neither of them expected and raise the child neither of them felt ready for. She knew she had the advantage of a head start on the figuring things out and had done her freaking out in the doctor’s office. That was why the doctor had done an ultrasound then and there; well, that and to get an accurate measurement to calculate her due date.

“Yeah?” she asked from the comfort and relative safety she found in his embrace.

Eli nodded, then rested his forehead against hers. “Yeah. We will. We seem to have figured out this whole married gig. This is just another notch on the bedpost, right?”

Furia giggled at him, squeezing tightly. “We are pretty good at the old married couple shtick.”

“Old? Speak for yourself.”

She poked him in the ribs. “I’m two years younger than you.”

“I’m well aware, but no one believes that.”

Furia gaped at him, her smile broad and bright with relief. Then she raised her chin and kissed her cheeky bastard of a husband. It deepened quickly as they lost themselves in that moment. They could get through this, Furia was certain of it, though from time to time questions did pop up and nip at her sense of security. She just kept reminding herself that they had gotten through worse—or so she allowed herself to believe.

The kiss broke suddenly, and Eli looked down at her with a very serious look. “Let’s just get one thing straight though,” he started. Furia blinked up at him. “I will not be party to any pickles in ice cream. It’s sacrilegious,” he concluded giving her that boyish grin that usually accompanied him wanting to be petted.

Her fingers threaded through the soft hair at the back of his neck, then tightened, giving it a little tug. “Agreed.”

He squeezed her tight, then let go suddenly. “Is that all right?”

“Sí. I think we have some time before tight hugs and sex against the wall are on the no-no list.”

That playful smile heated quickly. “Oh, well, that is good to know.” Eli slipped the photo into his back pocket then gave her another tight squeeze. He lifted Furia off the floor as he kissed her. He took his time shuffling them to the stairs and eventually their bedroom.


End file.
